


rafael barba: thief

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Series: prompted drabbles [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes, is it sharing or is it stealing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Chey: Sonny’s clothes gradually disappear until he finds Rafael wearing one of his hoodies.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	rafael barba: thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



It all started with a t-shirt, a faded navy NYPD one that Sonny couldn't find one day. He shrugged it off, knowing he had plenty of other t-shirts. Rafael had worn it the morning after their first official sleepover, and had snuck it home with him.

More clothes gradually disappeared, some he noticed and some he didn't. Until one evening he goes to Rafael's apartment without calling ahead, and his boyfriend answers the door wearing a familiar grey hoodie.

Sonny smirks and asks, "Is that mine?"

"It's comfortable,” Rafael shrugs. “And it smells like you."

“It looks good on you.”


End file.
